1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of precisely positioning and anchoring inserts in die castings and specifically deals with the production of aluminum frames supporting in fixed integral relation a plurality of upstanding steel fingers in precise position to receive coils therearound to provide relays for teleprinters and the like apparatus where electrical input produces mechanical movement.
2. The Prior Art
The production of frames carrying magnetic coils for relays and the like has heretofore required drilling of the frame, anchoring portions of the core fingers into the drilled holes and cementing the fingers in position. Since the fingers must be precisely positioned on the frame, the drilling, pressing, and cementing operations required the skilled services of experienced technicians, were expensive and timeconsuming and required an epoxy type cement which could deteriorate and lessen the reliability of the product.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art if the heretofore mechanical operations and the use of cement could be eliminated.